


Batman is the what now?

by schrijverr



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: #batmanisthemomfriend, Batman is the Momfriend, Gen, Interviews, Press and Tabloids, Social Media, batmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: During an interview it is revealed that Batman is the Mom friend(TM)





	Batman is the what now?

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well!

“Hi everybody, today we’re joined by some extra special guests. Give it up for Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash and Aquaman from the Justice League!” the interviewer said.  
The heroes said their hellos and she went on: “Today I’ll be asking them questions that you guys send in. We’re all very excited to have you. So, first up, we have from Twitter ‘How is life in the Watchtower?’”  
She looked at them expectantly. They shared a look before Superman said: “It’s great. We all have our own homes, but this is a second home with a second family.”  
The others nodded in agreement. “How nice,” the interviewer said, “Does that mean you know each others secret identity?”   
“That’s classified. Sorry.” Wonder Woman quickly said.

And so another ten questions were asked, about who stole the snacks, who forgot things the most and even if they bet on certain things they shouldn’t. Then she asked: “So, who’s the momfriend?”  
The league members looked confused and she explained: “The friend who acts like a mom, is always taking care of each other, that sort of thing.”  
The heroes thought about it.

~

Flash was being an idiot. His arm was broken and he had broken a rib, but he refused to go to he med-bay. He insisted that he was fine, because he had fast healing. Then Batman cut him off and said: “You may have fast healing, but if it heals wrong we have to break it again and when that happens I’ll re-break your bones myself. Med-bay, now!”  
Flash pouted, but did as Batman said.

~

Aquaman was out of it. No one knew how to point it out, so they had just avoided the broody king of the seas. But it was hard to ignore when your in a meeting with him and need his opinion as well. So Batman said: “Aquaman, we need your input as well. What’s wrong?”  
Aquaman huffed and said: “Why would you listen to me. No one else does when I’m talking about something important.”  
“We listen to you, so spill.”Batman said.  
Aquaman stayed silent for a second before breaking. He said: “I try to get everyones attention to how bad the pollution of the sea is getting, but no one wants to listen. And it’s bad down there and it’s bad for up here and I don’t get why people won’t listen.”  
Batman thought it over and said: “Join a protest group. They do actions and with your control over sea animals they could get extra attention, besides you’re a king. Technically, you should be able to request a meeting about this with the UN.”  
Aquaman seemed happy with new options and smiled, after that the meeting went by very smooth.

~

Green Lantern was tired. He just had a really stressful week and to top it all of he just had to save the world with the JLA, which was all good of course, but that also meant that they would have a meeting right after about the battle, which he would have to sit through before getting to crash on his bed. He was half lying half sitting on the couch trying to stay awake for the meeting that would start any moment now when Batman walked past. He tried to sit up, but it was just too much work. Batman noticed him move, stopped and observed him for a while and then said: “Go to bed, Hall. You’re tired and you did good. I’ll cover for you.”  
Green Lantern nodded and fell asleep almost instantly. He only heard Batman say: “Green Lantern couldn’t make it, he sends his apologies.” before letting the darkness take him.

~

Batman and Superman were on a stake out when Superman got thirsty. He looked around hoping to find anything to drink around him. It was kind of embarrassing that he didn’t take anything to drink with him on a stake out, but mistake happens. Batman noticed and silently handed him his bottle of water. Superman thanked him and they went on to stare in at their targets.

~

They were all in a lair with magic stuff, looking for a spellbook on how to turn some unfortunate citizens back into their normal self. They were picking stuff up and looking at it when Batman noticed them doing it. He immediately ordered: “Drop all of that! We’re in a witches home. Don’t you think some of these objects could be cursed?”  
Everyone looked down at their hands and quickly put back the item they were holding.

~

They all looked at each other before saying: “Batman.” at the same time.  
The interviewer looked shocked and she asked: “Are you sure? Is Gothams feared Dark Knight the momfriend?”  
Flash nodded enthusiastically and said: “Absolutely.”

A week later when the interview aired the whole Internet exploded. For three weeks the number one on trending was #Batmanisthemomfriend and all the stories about people who had seen him interact with his kids became popular overnight. The League expected Batman to be mad, but when they asked him about it, he smiled and said: “No, I don’t mind. We all need a reminder now and then.” and then he had walked away.


End file.
